Defying Orders
Defying Orders (悟空パワー全開!! 銀河の果てまで6日間, Goku Pawa Zenkai!! Ginga no Hate made Muikakan) is the eleventh episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 2, 1990. Summary On Namek, after Krillin tells Gohan and Bulma to hide in the cave, they feel a tremendous energy approaching. Frieza and his comrades swiftly fly past them in a thunderous blaze as they carefully hide in the cave. Bulma concludes that they must be heading after something else since they did not notice them. Krillin and Gohan have been left in complete shock and are horrified at the amount of power they sensed from Frieza's crew. Krillin then notifies Bulma to check the Dragon Radar and confirm whether they were carrying Dragon Balls. Bulma quickly obliges, only to find that their opponents truly have acquired four of the Dragon Balls already. Gohan and Krillin concur that Frieza's power is enormous and unparalleled as they continue to shiver. Bulma asks if Frieza could possibly be stronger than Vegeta, and Krillin replies that he is, in fact, a lot stronger. Krillin presents them with the conundrum that they can not obtain the Dragon Balls from them. Bulma checks her radar again and notes that they are heading directly for another Dragon Ball. Krillin says that they must have some form of radar as well if they are capable of locating the Dragon Balls. Krillin and Gohan decide to watch the invaders as they follow them to the next Namekian village. Bulma stays back at the cave, where she sets up a capsule corporation house. Krillin reminds Gohan to keep his power suppressed so they are not spotted and Gohan agrees. Bulma decides to contact Master Roshi in order to notify him of the situation. Master Roshi receives a call from Bulma and asks her how things are going on Namek. His reaction then changes to that of complete surprise when he hears the deadly mess they have gotten themselves into. Goku is in Wukong Hospital and asks the doctor when he can start working out again. The doctor tells him he is going to have to rest up for at least a little while, an idea which Chi-Chi agrees with. Goku continues to complain about being confined to bed rest as Master Roshi arrives at the hospital. Chi-Chi leaves with some laundry, warning them not to get any surprising ideas. Master Roshi tells Goku that he has received news from Bulma a while ago. He then proceeds to place his hand on a nurse's buttocks, removing it after the nurse screams from surprise. Roshi says he talks with his hands when he is excited as an excuse for his behavior. Master Roshi proceeds to explain the situation to Goku, transferring the message that Vegeta is also on Namek and completely healed. He then says it gets worse as he mentions that there is an evil being even stronger than Vegeta on Namek. Roshi then mentions that Bulma has relayed the message about their ship being damaged in an attack and she does not think she can fix it. Goku yells out, asking if they are stuck on the planet. Roshi says he is worried about this stronger force. Goku is astonished at the very idea of someone being more powerful than the likes of Vegeta. Just then, Yajirobe arrives in Goku's hospital room. He has brought a bag of Senzu Beans for Goku. The doctor tells Yajirobe not to feed his patient, but Yajirobe ignores him and just tosses a Senzu to Goku, which he quickly consumes. The healing effects of the Senzu are immediate as Goku breaks off his arm and leg casts. This leaves the doctor and nurse in complete shock. Goku then tosses his hospital clothing aside and dons his martial arts uniform, declaring that he's heading straight for Namek. Goku thanks Yajirobe for the Senzu Beans and Roshi asks him how he is planning to get to Namek. Goku explains that he had asked Bulma's father, Dr. Brief, to fix up a Capsule Corporation spaceship for him using the technology from the original pod he had used to travel to Earth with. Goku proceeds to jump out of the hospital window and ride his Flying Nimbus to the Capsule Corporation in order to pick up the new spaceship. Chi-Chi spots Goku as he is gliding through the sky at top speed. She yells behind him, telling him that he has not even packed clean underwear. As Goku soars to his destination, he is both nervous and excited as he thinks how there could possibly be a warrior stronger than Vegeta on Namek. As Gohan and Krillin are dashing through Namek, Krillin warns Gohan to suppress his energy so they will not be spotted. Gohan agrees with him and they continue to advance in the direction of the Namekian village. On Earth, Goku proceeds to greet Mrs. Brief outside. Mrs. Brief leads Goku to the capsule spaceship and Goku is amazed at the sight of its construct. Mrs. Brief calls out to Dr. Brief. The capsule spaceship's lid opens and Dr. Brief steps out. Goku tells him he is healed and ready to go. Dr. Brief informs him the spaceship has a few minor adjustments that need to be made. Dr. Brief begins to explain the ship's interior controls and how he has installed everything that was asked for... including the artificial gravity machine, which generates up to one hundred times Earth's normal gravity. Dr. Brief warns Goku to be careful when using the machine so that he does not get crushed from the impact by setting the gravity too high too soon. He explains that it is not a toy and extreme caution needs to be maintained. Goku asks Dr. Brief how much longer he needs to wait until the ship is ready to fly. Dr. Brief tells Goku that the ship is ready for flight now but it is still not finished as he does not know where to put the stereo speakers (cappuccino maker in the FUNimation dub). Goku gets surprised and raises his voice, saying that he does not care about music. Goku says there is no time because he needs to get to the others on Namek right away. Dr. Brief complies and tells him all he has to do is push the correct button because the ship's destination has already been adjusted for Namek. He also mentions that it would take six days for him to arrive on Namek. Puar and Oolong appear to be running as they approach Mrs. Brief, who is bringing a few beverages when they see the capsule spaceship taking off. The ship blows a large amount of wind as it begins to take off. Goku pushes the button and the ship quickly takes off for Namek as it thrusts itself into the sky. As the ship disappears at high velocity, Dr. Brief congratulates himself, saying that sometimes he amazes himself. Oolong and Puar come to ask Dr. Brief of Goku's whereabouts. Dr. Brief lights a cigarette, and says Goku is on his way to Namek and is probably wishing he had cappuccino already. On Namek, Krillin and Gohan are still running toward the Namekian village as Krillin notes that they are close to their destination. Krillin pinpoints that they must be over a ridge as they begin to walk rather than run. Krillin points at the top of a ridge, which they can get a better look from. As they raise their heads, they see Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria standing in the center of the Namekian village. They do not want to be spotted so they decide to go around to watch from behind. Krillin sees Frieza and analyzes that he is definitely the one in charge. He also mentions that his power level is massive. Gohan agrees with Krillin. Just then, Krillin suddenly realizes that Zarbon and Dodoria are holding Dragon Balls. Dodoria is seen turning his head and looking upward, facing in Krillin and Gohan's direction. The two quickly hide so they are not spotted. Frieza asks Dodoria if his scouter indicates something. Dodoria replies that he does not know and that he thought he detected a very weak power level, which suddenly disappeared. He concludes that it was probably just a bird or a small rodent, nothing that should be of any concern. Krillin and Gohan are still hiding and are frightened, hoping not to have been spotted. Krillin tells Gohan to be careful because if they are seen, they are as good as dead. A soldier can be seen telling Frieza that they have found five Namekians inside the village. Another soldier holds out his arm-equipped blaster and threatens the Namekians to come out of their house. A few Namekians step out from the house. Two of the children who step out are Dende and Cargo. Another Namekian man who follows them is Moori, who happens to be the village elder. Gohan is astonished at the appearance of the Namekians, noting that they look very much like Piccolo. Krillin then confirms that they found the Nameks. Frieza can be seen smirking as he prepares to have the Namekians interrogated. Goku's ship is seen traveling at high velocity. Goku admits that he has a lot of work to do and might as well start training now if he wants to raise his power as high as Vegeta's. Goku says he has trained under ten times Earth's normal gravity while he was on King Kai's planet, so he should try out twenty. As the gravity machine stabilizes, Goku is pulled down from the effects. He admits he should have tried eleven instead as he struggles to pull his legs. Cast Trivia *This episode marks the last time Goku rides the Flying Nimbus in Dragon Ball Z. It is not seen again until the closing scene of "Goku vs. Pikkon", this time with Gohan as the rider. Gallery ca:Episodi 46 (BDZ) pt-br:A viagem de Goku à Namekusei Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z